


German Rain

by sarah_x



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_x/pseuds/sarah_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scott manages to study him but not make him feel like a lab rat or a freak show and yet Kurt still can’t just let go. Let himself be in love with Scott. Kurt looks like a demon - tail and all. His skin is strange. His hands are stranger. Even after all these years, he catches himself feeling as though his skin is glued to him and all he wants to do is rip out of himself and look like a normal person. Like Scott. Like Scott Summers who looks like a normal teenage boy, who can simply put on glasses and no one is none the wiser to his mutant nature. Kurt could never do that, all the disguises in the world can’t help him. People will always stare. They will always pull faces or whisper disparaging comments as they pass him in the street. He doesn’t want that for Scott."</p>
            </blockquote>





	German Rain

It never rains like this in America.

Yes, there are downpours and showers but it’s never this cold. Never gets under your skin as much as German rain, like frozen tears streaming down from the heavens. Scott’s practically screaming at the sudden change in the weather, hand haphazardly covering his coffee as he shifts his chair further under the parasol and closer to Kurt. “This blows. Why are there so many outdoor cafes around here if it rains so much?” Scott turns to Kurt slightly, wipes his red visors with his sleeve and starts to smirk, “So much for Berlin, huh?”

*

“Can you go anywhere in the world?” Scott had asked him and Kurt had glanced up from his copy of _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_ wholeheartedly confused, because hadn’t Scott just been pining over Jean for the past five minutes? Kurt hadn’t truly been listening – pausing from his reading to shoot Scott a sympathetic look with a few solemn nods of understanding thrown in for good measure – so where had this curveball come from?

“Umm…yes?” Kurt shifted to a sitting position on the couch, avoiding a flock of origami cranes that fluttered around and squawked in the air like real birds. “I mean, as long as I know where I’m going. If I’ve been there before, and I can see it in my mind’s eye.”

“Do you – uh – do you think we could go somewhere? Just us, I mean.” Scott seemed to be doing literally anything to avoid Kurt’s gaze, including flicking one of the origami cranes out of the air, causing the girl controlling them to shout “Hey!” and make the rest of cranes nosedive Scott.

“Why?”

“Because this school is starting to drive me crazy,” Scott had growled, swatting the paper birds out of his way and sending a pointed glare to the girl who left the common room with her tattered origami cranes gliding pathetically behind her. “Come on, dude, you’re not telling me you haven’t wanted to get out of here ever since the mall?”

The mall hadn’t been lost to his memory, though he’d expect most people would forgive him if it had slipped his mind after having to fight a homicidal omnipotent mutant almost immediately after their trip. Yet he did remember the mall, he remembered the movie theatre playing _Return of the Jedi_ and how Scott had sat shoulder-to-shoulder next to him, grinning maniacally when the opening credits had rolled onto the screen and the theme music had started playing. Scott had leaned forward in his seat, enthralled, and Kurt had been captivated by him, even in the darkness. The way the screen illuminated his red shades and the rest of his face, perky and smirky. Kurt must have fallen right then and there because the rest of the world had just fallen away around Scott. He had forgotten the stares and the glares, the same he had always gotten and would always get, would have forgotten that anyone else but Scott and himself were in the room had it not been for Jubilee knocking him with her arm as she accidentally spilt soda down herself. The image of Scott’s face had lingered with him throughout the movie, even though he hadn’t understood any of it (despite both Scott and Jubilee turning to him at random intervals to explain) and even though it hadn’t interested him that much, Scott’s hypnotized eyes and ecstatic smile had been seared into his brain.

It was that same smile he was giving Kurt now but with a hint of pressure applied to it. It translated into: _If you don’t take him somewhere when he’s just fresh out of a break-up, that’ll make you a terrible friend._

*

“You think Berlin’s ever gunna get reunified?”

 _Poof._ He’s back in the rain with Scott. The rain seemed to have slowed its onslaught but Scott’s still scooted closer to him, coffee resting on the table. He’s trying to be casual and confident, legs folded and arms spread out across his chair as he slouches in it but Kurt knows better. Scott talks a big game but rarely delivers on the bravado. In fact, from what Kurt’s observed, he’s quite the opposite of the rebel he likes to think he is. There is a kinder soul resting beneath the boastful exterior.

Kurt lets out a tired sigh and his answer almost slips by unnoticed under the sound of the rain, “I hope so.”

Scott is staring at him, in fact he’s been doing so for the past few minutes and Kurt realises he must have been dissociating again. The professor calls it a coping mechanism to separate himself from the hatred or violence of a certain situation but it extends to situations of stress, as well. And Kurt is stressed under the rain of West Berlin because Scott is very close to him, small smile plastered on his face as Scott just watches him with those same enthralled eyes he’d been wearing back at the mall. Scott manages to study him but not make him feel like a lab rat or a freak show and yet Kurt still can’t just let go. Let himself be in love with Scott. Kurt looks like a demon – tail and all. His skin is strange. His hands are stranger. Even after all these years, he catches himself feeling as though his skin is glued to him and all he wants to do is rip out of himself and look like a normal person. Like Scott. Like Scott Summers who looks like a normal teenage boy, who can simply put on glasses and no one is none the wiser to his mutant nature. Kurt could never do that, all the disguises in the world can’t help him. People will always stare. They will always pull faces or whisper disparaging comments as they pass him in the street. He doesn’t want that for Scott. Doesn’t want to have to worry about who’s waiting around the corner when they hold hands in public. It’s a hard enough struggle as a mutant. He doesn’t want to add queer to the list.

“Hey,” The worry in Scott’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts and, _oh god_ , Kurt realises he’s started crying. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Scott reaches out for him but Kurt turns away and _bamfs_ into a chair on the other side of the table. Scott frowns at him. Kurt’s acutely aware that everyone behind the entire front window of the café are now staring at them and he tucks himself up into a ball on the cold metal chair.

Scott’s movements are slow and careful as he comes to sit beside Kurt. He seems to debate touching Kurt for a moment but his hand comes to rest gently on Kurt’s shoulder. “Just tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it. Please.”

Kurt looks up sheepishly and Scott is staring back at him and there is no more smirking, no more bravado. Just genuine concern and compassion. The face of an angel.

 _Gott hilf mir._ Then he kisses Scott.

It is a kiss that leads nowhere and yet it leads everywhere, inside Kurt, where a giddy ball of excitement wheezes up in his chest and spreads across his entire body until he’s trembling. Then he remembers what he’s doing and springs away, pushing his chair as far back as he can from Scott and, behind him in the café, even through the glass, he can hear the customers protesting loudly.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Is all he can say, because he’s still breathless and Scott is just staring at him again. His voice is quieter when he whispers, “Please, _mein Freund_ , don’t hate me.”

Scott edges his chair closer to Kurt until they are sitting directly opposite one another. He leans in and brushes damp hair off of Kurt’s face. Scott is still smiling but it’s not mocking or awkward like Kurt expected it to be. He’s smiling with fondness, with affection and it makes Kurt’s heart sing.

Scott leans in slowly and kisses Kurt back. His lips are warm and gentle and it makes Kurt shiver against the cold of the rain. He’s almost whines when Scott pulls away and cups his face gently.

“I could never hate you.”


End file.
